


Swing those hips

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dominant Tony Stark, M/M, My First Smut, Seduction, Singing, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a little surprise in store for Steve, should he agree to follow the bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing those hips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stony porn so don't shout at me too much ;) Hope you guys like. This fic was originally going to be a fanvideo but now it's in writing and has smut on the end.

It was evening time and Avengers Tower was quiet due to the Avengers being out. They were all enjoying a fine meal as a break from hero-duties. All, except Steve Rogers.

He was 'giving this one a miss' due to him not really being in the dining mood. As nice as going out to eat sounded, he was just going to spend tonight relaxing. Or so he thought. Seems Tony was up to his usual tricks of sabotaging his plans. Steve held a piece of card with a doodle of his shield on one side, and a note on the other. 

It read: "If you think you're spending the evening alone Spangles, you'd be mistaken. Something's awaiting you in my lab and I think it's going to explode so I'd get my ass down there. - G.B.P.P".

Steve gave a huff, were all the initials necessary? He looked around at the empty floor and gave a sigh this time. Alright Tony, you win. 

 

The lift brought him all the way down to Tony's lab and Steve stepped out. It was dark except for one light that was shining down on a chair.

"Stark?" Steve called out.

There was no answer.

Steve tried to make out shapes in the darkness but failed to do so.

"Tony?" He tried again. 

When there was still no answer, Steve accepted defeat and sat down on the empty chair.

The lights went out suddenly and left him turning his head this way and that to see what was going on.

"Tony?" He asked out yet again.

"Good evening Gentleman. Have we got a greeeeat night in store for you" An overhead voice spoke out.

Steve recognised the voice of the well known billionaire and also recognised the gruff in his voice, or rather what it meant.

"What are you plotting?" He whispered to himself.

"I'm not going to babble too long but we hope you enjoy the serviceee, the s-s-s-scenery...but most of all, enjoy the show" The voice continued.

There was a click of fingers and a spotlight shone down on a platform, revealing Tony in a black and white suit with a bowtie looking very suave indeed. Steve felt a slight pang in his chest.

"Hit it" Tony purred into the old-style microphone that stood before him. 

As he did, Jazz music began playing into the room. There was a distinct sound of woodwind instruments like saxophones and drums in the background. Soon enough, Tony joined the music and let his voice loose. His words were heavy with seduction, his singing captivating. Steve felt blood rush up to his face, he'd never heard Mr Stark sing before. He couldn't help but stare, awestruck.

Tony continued to fill the blonde's ears with the smooth sounds, giving him a cheeky wink. Steve snapped out his trance and looked around a little embarrassed, even though they were the only ones there. Soon enough his eyes went back to Tony who was now making his way down the platform and toward him. Steve gulped a little, not sure what he was going to do. The dark-haired of the two put a hand on Steve's shoulder and circled the seat, coming up to the instrumental. He brought himself back in front of the super soldier and lightly sat on his lap sideways, laying his head on his shoulder. Dropping the microphone, Tony lightly pecked kisses onto Steve's neck and around onto his chin. He looked deeply into his eyes, his own slightly lidded. Steve's mouth was open a little, tempting Tony to lightly pull his bottom lip with his teeth. As he pulled it, Steve moved forward and kissed the genius passionately. Tony moved his hands from Steve's shoulders to around his neck, also moving his legs from a sideways position to a straddle. He clicked his fingers, stopping the music.

They pulled apart for breath and Steve spoke up, "Tony--".

Tony interrupted him, "Shhh, I know. I have one condition. If you want something, you have to show me with your body. No speaking allowed".

Steve's eyes widened a little, he wasn't sure he'd be able to. He hesitated. Tony saw it, and he wasn't going to let him back out now. He leant forward and began kissing the side of his head and neck again, slowly moving his hands down Steve's body and to his waist. In moving, he rubbed against Steve's lap. The blonde closed his eyes with the sudden alluring friction. Tony noticed and smirked to himself. 

He put on a helpless voice, "So do we have a deal Cap'? Hm?".

Steve couldn't resist Tony when he knew how to get around him, "...Yeah".

Tony stopped and sat back straight, looking him in the face, "Great~".

He watched Steve's expression as he removed his jacket and bowtie, leaving them on the floor. His eyes became further lidded as he undid each button of his shirt slowly, one by one, still watching Steve. He allowed the blonde to slide it off him and drop it down. Tony lightly tugged at the bottom of Steve's white t-shirt, signalling it was next to go. It landed next to the jacket.

Steve's breathing was slowly becoming deeper as his arousal grew. Tony could feel a slight warmth from the two of them mix in the air. He ran a hand through Steve's light hair as he planted another kiss on his lips. He moved the kiss downward and onto his chest. Steve let out a deep breath that brushed the top of Tony's head. Tony continued kissing the top of his chest as his hands carried on down to his belt. His fingers unbuckled it and unbuttoned his bottoms. He pulled his mouth away from Steve's chest and gave him another wink, before standing up again and dropping to his knees in front of him. 

Tony gripped Steve's zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, giving Steve a bit more room to breathe. He gently pulled both his jeans and underwear down a little, revealing Steve's cock which had grown a little.

Tony smirked, "Getting there".

Steve blushed but bit his lip so he wouldn't speak. 

Tony noticed and teased, "Good, you're following the rules. Or should I really expect differently?".

He guided his forefinger along Steve's shaft, back and forth. This earned some deep breaths from the owner. Tony moved his fingers up to the head and circled it with his fingertip. He gently grasped it and moved in a rhythm that slowly quickened. Steve bit his lip again, blood beginning to rush to his head. That wasn't the only place it was going. 

Tony let Steve go for a moment, noticing his cock was standing on it's own now. He grinned and quickly licked his top lip. His focus turned back to Steve's crotch as he placed his hand back around the bottom of Steve's shaft. Steve's instincts were beginning to take over and he moved his hips forward, pushing his dick toward Tony's mouth. 

Tony snickered, "Growing impatient Steve?".

Steve pulled back, he didn't want Tony to feel rushed. 

Tony laughed a little, "Relax, don't worry". He smirked again, "I know what you want".

He moved his mouth forward and pressed the head of Steve against his lips, before sliding him inside. Steve felt the sudden wet warmth of Tony's tongue and soft padding of his cheeks, making him lift his head back in pleasure. Tony licked underneath and either side of Steve while he was still working the same rhythm. Steve's breathing was quick and a little loud. He ran his hands along the sides of Tony's head and moved with the motions. Small moaning sounds escaped him and alerted Tony that he was enjoying himself. Tony licked externally a little longer, but slowed to a stop so he could fetch something he'd left in the jacket pocket. 

"Just a second" He smiled, dragging the jacket toward him and reaching into the inside pocket for the bottle of lubricant he'd stashed away.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Of course I came prepared, I knew what was coming".

He squeezed some of the cold gel onto Steve's cock and let it run down slightly. Steve shivered slightly at the sudden contrasting sensation. Tony used his hand to spread it around, smirking at Steve's helpless half-lidded eyes. His chest beat hard seeing him filled with so much satisfaction from Tony's touch. Steve was powerless to it. 

Standing up, Tony seductively undid his own jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. He kicked them to the side and bared all before Steve. The blonde gazed at his divine body and thought him even more perfect.

He stood and put his hands on Tony's shoulders before speaking low, "I want you Tony". 

"I thought I told you to tell me what you want with your body"

"I didn't know how to describe that"

Tony grinned, "I got a few ideas".

He pushed Steve back down onto the chair and stood over him. Slowly opening his hole to him, Tony pressed the top of Steve's cock against his opening, making it twitch. He kept pressing and pushing, his eyes closed tight, working the head inside slowly. Once there was enough inside, he peered deeply into Steve's eyes and began the same previous motion. Steve couldn't hold his moans this time and let them free. Tony leant on Steve and rested his forehead on his shoulder, breathing heavily. The sound of Steve's bliss filled his ear and turned him on even further. Steve's hands were on Tony's hips, assisting him as he rode Steve more and more. Steve was slipping further into him, making Tony let out his own sounds. 

"T-Tony" Steve's voice hummed in the Stark's ear. 

"Steve" He responded, quickening his pace since Steve was almost all the way in. 

Tony rocked back and forth in Steve's lap, letting what was inside him touch the sides and fill him with the thrill. Moans and gasps filled the air and heat emitted from the pair. Steve's head was becoming clouded with desire and he found it hard to control his body. His hands held Tony a little tighter and now his hips were joining in. He began thrusting into Tony as the raven-hair rocked his hips too. The two found their breath and moans slowly join in some sort of unison as they felt the sensations together. Now they were moving at a quick pace and feeling themselves give in to the indulgence fully. Tony's hands were on Steve's shoulders and Steve moved one hand to Tony's cock. He maneuvered his hand up, down and around, making Tony loose control. Tony planted a kiss on his lips, still moving and feeling Steve's hand work him.

They separated as Tony let out even louder breaths, "S-Steve, I'm--".

"Me too" Steve gasped. 

Tony lifted himself off and both of them finished each other off with their hands. Tony came over his stomach and Steve came over Tony's hand. They both let out loud moans of ecstasy and fell into an an embrace of content. Their minds had turned to a momentary mush and they gave a moment to let their breathing slow.

"You can speak now Steve" Tony breathed. 

"I would if I had words" Steve relaxed.

"How about you assure me that I give you the best time of your life" Tony smiled, looking at his face once again.

"Now if I did that" Steve kissed him lovingly, "I wouldn't need to keep reminding you".

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was wondering, the song Tony was singing is called Love is the drug by Carla Gugino and Oscar Isaac . Search it up on youtube and I'm sure you'll find it.


End file.
